Logenia
Albeit small in terms of territory, Logenia is an advanced country that serves as a hub that links Mu and Granwick, having infrastructure years ahead of the other three Sargullian countries. The country is a melting pot of cultures, with millions of foreign workers from all over Sargullia. Different than the other 3 countries however, Logenia has less mana flow in the atmosphere and little to no natural resources. The country focuses itself on developing high quality human resource, which extends to its military prowess, where they drill them with training from hell in its National Academy. Logenian soldiers are deployed all over the world to accustom themselves with different environment and harsh climates. These units of soldiers abroad often hunt dangerous monsters and claiming bounties as part of their training. Simply put, Logenian army is considered a legion of special forces, one of the reasons the small country is held with high regards on the political chessboard. Saintsmith Shusaku is residing in Asfinn Swamp region of the country. Prime minister Dargon is a resolute guy who always put the country's sustainability above the interest of citizens. Politics As a republic, Logenia does not have a royal court per se, where the monarch exercises his day to day activities. Instead, the power lies with the Logenian cabinet. Although having lower authority than the cabinet, the Logenian Armed Forces has an immense political power enough to sway the country's course of action. It is an open secret that Logenia's founding father, Gaeus Haran, has always put the armed forces first as a showcase of Logenia's power. Racial Harmony and Meritocracy Despite its small size, Logenia is perhaps the only country in Alnus to achieve near perfect racial harmony. Humans of all ethnicity, Felpar, and Zaron alike lived harmoniously under the banner of Logenia. Gaeus Haran created an extreme meritocratic environment that only allows the best of the best to thrive, no matter their background. This created a very competitive culture in Logenia that low pay immigrants This caused tension with Granwick's human rights, which that certain should be given priority. Gaeus Haran was well known to rebuke th "" Conscription Logenia has a 24 months mandatory military service for citizens aged 18 and above regardless of gender, with the choice of enlisting into armed forces or civil defense. Citizens might enlist before or after pursuing higher education although the number of highschool graduates significantly dwarfs the university graduates. Non-citizens with a long term permit (eg. foreign academy students) can choose to enlist in Logenia's Volunteer Corps, which receives training equivalent to those in the armed forces. If highschool graduates are to enroll into National Academy military institute as cadets, they are able to serve concurrently while pursuing their university degree, but would have a longer service period spanning the entirety of their university, up to 4 years. This significant deduction in service period acts as an incentive to encourage enrollment of young officers, to combat the poor manpower regeneration present in Logenian commissioned officer ranks. After their conscription ends, citizens would be put into Reserve Duty status and receive military training every 6 months. This virtually made Logenia a country full of combat trained individuals. Due to shortage of manpower, non-citizens are allowed to enroll as warrant officers, to the chagrin of many Geography and Prominent Locations Logenia is a small island country that is highly urbanized with excellent infrastructure years ahead of the other Sargullian countries. The country has little to no wilderness area, wildlife and monsters can only be found in the large Wudfen Forest and the Woodlands, with a small concentration in Asfinn Swamp. The train and bus system connects each area in Logenia with numerous stations and large, organized, asphalt roads. Logres Located on the eastern region of Logenia, Logres is the capital of the country, a gigantic metropolis consisting of various complex that are interconnected with an elaborate internal train and bus system. Logres itself is considered the crown jewel of Sargullia due to its magnificent diversity where people from various walks of life gather together under the banner of Logenia. Each complex is as large as a single town and contains a military camp or two. Due to its sheer size, Logres occupies roughly a third of Logenia's area. *'The Citadel'. The center of Logenian government where the prime minister and various officials conduct their day-to-day operations, and also functions as Logenia's central military base. Its formal name is Central Administrative District, but citizens have been using its affectionate nickname, The Citadel, since time immemorial, due to the massive and elegant fortress which houses the senate assembly and various military offices. Due to their highly classified status, some area in this district have their own Ping Network and barriers to completely shut down transmissions from the rest of Logenia's Ping Network. *'North Point'. Contains the bulk of residential housing of the Logres, located on the north part of the metropolis. A very green suburban residential area with excellent amenities and overall facilities. The district is named after the largest market and community area in this district, the North Point. The bar "Delights", which is frequented by AMCC members, can be found here. *'East Coast'. The eastern coast of Logenia, a mixture of posh residence and commercial district. Logres's beach and Logenia's airship port can be found in this district. The docks here is geared more towards transportation and leisure activities instead of full blown business port like O'awi. Devil's Island is situated close to the east coast. *'Kings Hill'. Logres's urban life district. This district is home to various institutes of higher learning, including the famous Logenian National Academy and its Military Institute Headquarters. The Kings Military Camp can be found near National Academy, home to various other volunteer corps and majority of the Logenian infantry regiments. *'Scolein'. The downtown area and heart of the capital, Scolein is the main commercial district and entertainment hub of Logres. Scolein Road by itself is a long boulevard which roughly spans around 3 kilometres, connecting Kings Hill and The Citadel. High flyer merchants and executives occupy the large buildings here and various businesses bustle on and beyond the boulevard. Those who own a residence in this area are among the wealthiest in the country. *'Logres Industrial Parks'. There are two industrial zone in Logres, one in the west of Kings Hill and another is to the north of North Point. Both are heavily guarded due to their vital Mana condenser plants. O'awi Port Town A bustling city full of people from all over Sargullia, located to the south of Logres. You can find people from various background here, from lowlife thug scums to noble Kradinian patrons. The port attracts merchants with lower cost of goods compared to the high flyer merchants of Scolein. The merchants might be selling goods of lower class, but the port itself has a very rustic charm that captures tourists and locals alike. The town is very popular for their juke joints, rustic rowdy taverns with cheerful music and a special dance floor. Asfinn Marshland Logenia's oldest settlement area, located west to Logres and south to the Woodlands. Asfinn Town is the main residential area of this district, a rustic suburban area with close proximity to Logres. It is the oldest city in Logenian history which predates even the capital. Many creatures hole up in Asfinn Swamp as their home and the hermit Saintsmith Shusaku resides in the swamp area. Border Town Larydis An extremely busy border town which serves as a hub that connects Farazhal and Logenia, dubbed "the town that never sleeps". The ungodly immigration traffic, the bustling trade center, and the town's proximity to the Woodlands, make Larydis one of the more tightly guarded areas outside of the capital. Devil's Island An island located near the east coast of Logres that serves as Logenia's military port and the training base for Logenian military force. Similar to Logres's Citadel, Devil's Island has its own Ping Network and barriers that isolate them from the rest of Logenia's Ping Network. Aside from the necessary infrastructures (training center, basecamp, outposts, etc.), the whole island is full of dense forest and craggy range, purposely designed for military training. The island got its name due to its status as the infamous Logenia's basic military training center, where recruits spend the toughest 2 months of their lives in the wilds and continue their combat and vocational training in isolation for a year before they are deployed all over the world. Despite its hellish name, Devil's Island is actually a nice place for sightseeing and doubles as a tourist attraction. There are no dangerous wildlife in the forest and monsters are kept deep underground in the tightly controlled combat training center. Mazuka Plains & Wudfen Forest A rural area at the heart of Logenia. Mazuka Plains has farmlands sprawling all over the region and a few small towns. The area is home to the serene Wudfen Forest, Logenia's lustrous rainforest where people often gather herbs. Wudfen Forest has an overall low threat level with no dangerous monsters. The Mazuka Military Outpost can be found here, overlooking Mazuka's Mana power station. There is no public transportation in this district aside from one train station that connects Mazuka to the other areas so private vehicles and horses are needed to fully maneuver in this area. Woodlands The Woodlands consists of the craggy region on the northwest of Logenia and its surrounding forest. The Woodlands is home to various goblin and orc hordes that hole up in the craggy dungeons. There have been talks to deforest the area due to wild monsters and dungeons and their incompatibility with Logenia's urban culture, but most citizens agree that the overall ecosystem will be at stake. Prominent Characters Janice Lourentz Boss of Military Institute Headquarters, which operates as a combined branch office of Logenian Intelligence and Special Forces, and responsible for the military training of National Academy students. She is the main guarantor and direct superior of AMCC. Kenneth Lourentz Janice's father and Chancellor of the National Academy. Kenneth was the main benefactor and patron of AMCC, fully supporting the idealism of Zehn and Hakugen. He used his influence to install the corps as a full fledged independent extension of Logenian Special Forces, believing that an autonomous corps would have more freedom and able to immediately act without getting tangled with military bureaucracy. Being a wise old man who has seen it all, Kenneth is dedicated to nurture a new generation of Logenian youth strong enough to handle the tumultuous age of chaos. Despite popular belief, Kenneth is not a council member of LOGOS. He entrusted the council duty and the responsibility to oversee AMCC's actions to his daughter. Roderick Griffon Supreme General of Logenian armed forces and chairman of LOGOS. Roderick Griffon was Kenneth Lourentz's rival in their active days. General Griffon opposes the very existence of AMCC. He found the notion of having an independent corps recruiting civilians and people of other nationalities to be absurd, fearing that the country's classified information will leak to the public. General Griffon had tried to create another counterterror corps directly under his command, but LOGOS and the ministry of defense denied his proposal, citing a lack of resources and that AMCC alone is more than enough. Dargon Haran Logenia's current prime minister. An extremely efficient problem solver, Dargon further expanded Logenian economy with his foreign policies and economic treaties with Greater Mu. At first, he adopted his father's stern leadership style. Over time, he developed into a smooth talker who won over people's hearts with charming rhetorics. With the recent public outcry regarding the influx of foreigners and foreign military servicemen however, Dargon tried to change his policies to appeal to the masses. This leads to the older citizens scrutinizing him for not having a "backbone" like his father. Despite his flimsy image however, he is still a very competent leader who is respected in Sargullia and all over the world. Gaeus Haran Pioneer Minister of Logenia and father to Dargon Haran, Gaeus is a legendary charismatic figure who built Logenia with his extraordinary vision and is the person responsible for elevating Logenia's prominence in the world. He is well known as an iron fisted no-nonsense figure who speaks out his mind out loud and is not afraid to be politically incorrect. His legacy is so strong that people outside of Sargullia would think of his name first when Logenia is being mentioned. He is currently acting as an advisor for the current Logenian cabinet, imparting more than 50 years of political experience. Some of the younger generation think of him as a has-been who controls Logenia from the shadows. Trivia *The name Lominsa is derived from Limsa Lominsa of FFXIV *